


A Sliver Of Happiness

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the laura-lee community on Livejournal.<br/>Prompt: flashes of euphoria</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sliver Of Happiness

She smiles up at him, threading her fingers through his hair before pulling his head down for another kiss, his lips soft and responsive against hers. Lee moves so slowly tonight, letting her feel every touch, caress, kiss, every little flick of his tongue to its fullest extent, gradually driving her insane as he slides in and out of her.

 

Gasping, Laura arches up into him, trying to become one with him as she slides her hands down his back over his smooth skin, strong muscles moving underneath while he never stops his movements. Softly she rakes her nails over his ass, encouraging him to speed up his rhythm.

 

“Oh, Gods,” Laura whispers when his lips latch onto that soft spot behind her ears that makes her whimper. Sometimes it scares her how easily she got used to him, to his weight between her legs, his knowledge of her body. It scares her how much he has come to care about her.

 

Lee takes her hands and places them beside her head, intertwining their fingers, finally picking pace as he moves his hips faster. Laura grips his hands tightly, digging her nails into the skin. With a few more thrusts, she comes, taking him with her.

 

It’s these moments of pure bliss that she lives for now. Those short moments where she is free of her responsibilities and can’t even think about her cancer, where all she feels is unadulterated pleasure ripping through her body and she dares to let herself feel a sliver of happiness. It never lasts long, but she takes everything she can get.

 

Slowly she feels herself come back to her body, the euphoria slipping away, out of her grasp as life takes over. Lee kisses her forehead and smiles, releasing her hands. Laura reaches up to caress his cheek. In his eyes she can see that he has no idea what he means to her. It’s probably better that way. 


End file.
